The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea in the genus Rhododendron. This new azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR027’, originated from a planned cross hybridization in 2001 between the female azalea plant named ‘N1XE’, ((unpatented cross of N1 (unpatented) and ‘Conleb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581)) and the male azalea plant named ‘September Morn’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period of mid April and late July until frost. ‘MNIHAR027’ has a low growing, spreading, freely branching growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2005 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 5 years, four generations. ‘MNIHAR027’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR027’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.